Yuki
by Bleachie Ficker
Summary: ALERTA: Spoilers / Tras averiguar la traición de Aizen, Hitsugaya Toshiro huye junto a Shi Aizakku al mundo humano para proteger a este último del influjo de Sösuke. Los lazos que atan al villano y a Shi son difíciles de romper, Toshiro lo sabe. ¿Cómo hacer que Aizakku olvide... y vuelva a confiar? / "¿Cuántas veces tendré que salvarte, Toshiro?" /Sinopsis en mi perfil


**PRÓLOGO**

Oculto por un kidö, elevado en el aire unos metros por encima del campo de batalla, observaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, impávido ante la masacre que se sucedía a sus pies. La frialdad que lo caracterizaba era también visible en un momento como ese, cuando la traición de Sösuke Aizen había pasado a ser un hecho.

Shi Aizakku no se sentía sorprendido: siempre había tenido una sospecha insistente rondando los suburbios de su mente. Ahora ésta se había convertido en una certeza absoluta, pero ni la ira, ni la tristeza, ni el menor atisbo de decepción aparecieron en sus rasgos orientales: era el vacío lo que, una vez más, consumía sus entrañas. "El mismo silencio que creía haber exiliado para siempre", se permitió pensar un instante: dejó que una dosis mínima de agonía recorriera su cuerpo unos momentos antes de centrarse nuevamente en la escena que le atañía.

El capitán de la décima división se encontraba en el suelo, tumbado bocabajo. La sangre manaba a borbotones de un corte profundo que atravesaba su hombro derecho y gran parte del pecho. Hitsugaya Toshiro gemía de forma lastimosa, intentando colar algo de aire en sus pulmones maltrechos: sus ojos se estaban volviendo vidriosos y su energía espiritual había descendido de forma drástica, desapareciendo casi por completo.

En el otro lado de la sala una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba los labios de Aizen mientras envainaba el arma del delito. Shi no pudo contener un escalofrío al escuchar el sonido del cuero contra el metal, seguido de cerca por una carcajada suave y melodiosa. Si hubiera podido odiarle, todo sería más sencillo: sacaría de su sopor a su zanpakutö y la haría restallar contra la catana del traidor sin dudarlo ni un segundo. El recién graduado estudiante sabía que no podía compararse en habilidad con el capitán, pero lo hubiera atacado de todos modos, aún a riesgo de perder la vida, si su ánima hubiera estado tranquila: entretenerlo durante unos minutos podía suponer una diferencia significativa, tratarse incluso de la clave para que los capitanes de los trece escuadrones de protección lograran atraparlo. No obstante, los hilachos de la antigua relación que los unía –a Sösuke y a él -le impedían mover su cuerpo: estaba seguro de que si se giraba para observar el agraciado rostro del desertor el equilibrio que reinaba en su alma hueca se vería peligrosamente dañado, y su padre le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo que un guerrero no debe sentir absolutamente nada cuando pelea.

Los latidos traicioneros de su corazón, que le suplicaban que abrazase con fuerza al villano, que lloraban con incredulidad –"no, no puede ser, él no, tiene que tratarse de una equivocación", parecían gritar –y que le pedían que contemplara la belleza de sus facciones eran, pues, la razón por la que Aizakku no se lanzaba al ataque.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tal vez no tenía ni el poder ni el autocontrol suficiente para luchar, pero sí era capaz de salvarle la vida al capitán Hitsugaya: sus conocimientos en kaidö eran, en palabras de la propia Unohana, superiores a los que poseían muchos miembros de la cuarta división.

Shi se dejó caer en el suelo sin más miramientos: sus pies descalzos no produjeron sonido alguno al chocar con estrépito contra la tarima. El kidö que le envolvía lo protegía del exterior creando a su alrededor un manto de ceguera y silencio: se trataba de una especie de capa de invisibilidad que ocultaba a ojos de los demás todo rastro de energía espiritual presente en el interior de la misma.

El shinigami corrió con agilidad hacia el capitán caído; lo miró un momento, evaluando de forma analítica la gravedad de las heridas sufridas, y colocó cuidadosamente una mano alrededor de la nuca del convaleciente mientras lo aferraba por la cintura con la otra. De ese modo volteó el cuerpo para atender debidamente el tajo que cruzaba su torso, intentando que sufriera el mínimo daño posible en el proceso: posó los dedos de la mano izquierda en la piel que había quedado al descubierto tras la batalla, introduciéndolos bajo un desgarrón en la tela producto del enfrentamiento con el traidor. Al extraerlos contempló que se habían vuelto de un irritante color carmesí; se hallaban gomosos y pegajosos, pero lo que hizo que un atisbo de algo oscuro pasara por su mente fue la temperatura. La sangre del capitán de la décima división estaba fría, demasiado incluso considerando la situación en la que se encontraban. (…)


End file.
